1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of pipe connections and to devices used in the pipeline construction industry. More particularly, this invention relates to a combination sealing and restraint system for use in “as-cast” ductile iron pipe fittings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pipes are commonly used for the conveyance of fluids under pressure, as in city water lines. They may also be used as free-flowing conduits running partly full, as in drains and sewers. Pipes for conveying water in appreciable quantities have been made of steel, cast iron, concrete, vitrified clay, and most recently, plastic including the various polyolefins and PVC.
In many applications where lengths of pipe are joined in telescoping relationship, the spigot end of one pipe is inserted into the socket end of the engaging pipe at a pipe joint or “coupling.” The socket end has an opening large enough to receive the spigot end of the mating pipe. A gasket is typically present within the socket end of the pipe which is intended to prevent leakage of fluid from the joint by forming a seal between the two pipe sections. Piping systems of the above type also typically include “fittings” as that term is defined in the industry. A fitting is a term which will be familiar to those in the relevant industries and includes a piece, often curved or at an angle, as a coupling, an elbow, a valve, a Tee, etc. used for connecting lengths of pipe or as an accessory to a pipe in a piping system for conveying fluids.
One important consideration in piping systems of the above type, whether in a straight run of pipe or at a fitting, is to provide adequate sealing at the pipe joints or couplings. In addition to the necessity of providing effective sealing, another important design requirement exists when it becomes necessary to join the pipe components in a restrained manner. This is usually desired in order to prevent the pipe components from separating due to thrust forces that often occur when the pipeline is subjected to internal or external pressures, changes in direction or elevation of the pipeline, and sometimes when earthquakes or tremors or other external factors come into play.
In the case of existing iron pipelines, the devices for joining pipe have included the use of flanged fittings which are of appropriate diameter and which are fitted onto pipe ends in facing relationship to one another. A sealing gasket is typically employed between the faces of the flanged fittings to obtain a sealed joint. This is usually accomplished by bolting the flanged fittings together. Exemplary “as cast” ductile iron pipe fittings are shown, for example, in the Tyler/Union Utilities Mini-Catalogue, May 2001, on pages 2-3, as the “Mechanical Joint C153 Ductile Iron Compact Fittings.” These fittings are merely intended to be exemplary, as there are a number of other commercial sources for such pipe fittings.
A particularly preferred method of forming a sealed joint in the iron pipe industry is sometimes referred to as a “mechanical joint” or simply as an “MJ”. The bell end of an iron pipe section has a flanged portion cast on it. The spigot end of a second iron pipe is fitted with a slidable gland fitting and a gasket that is conically shaped such that one face of the gasket is diametrically larger than the second face of the gasket. The conically shaped gasket is positioned between the gland fitting and the spigot end of the pipe with the smaller, second face of the gasket being closer to the spigot end than the larger, first face of the gasket. The gland fitting has a plurality of apertures for receiving standard bolts. The joint is formed when the spigot is axially inserted into the bell, and the gland fitting and the flanged portion are bolted together, causing the lip of the gland fitting to compress the gasket thus sealing the two pipe pieces.
While the “internal” gasket used in the traditional MJ design for ductile iron pipe served to seal the joint, the gasket did not feature a cooperating “restraint” feature in order to assure the greater integrity of the joint of pipe. Instead, it was necessary to utilize a cumbersome external mechanical restraint system made up of the flange, bolts, screws, etc., as discussed above.
A need exists, accordingly, for a sealing and restraint system for ductile iron fittings which offers complimentary sealing and self restraining features in an internal sealing/restraint system.
A need also exists for such a system which is cost-effective, easy to manufacture and easy to use in the field and which is dependable in operation.
A need also exists for such a system which effectively restrains ductile iron fittings against internal and external forces without the need for an external flange, bolts or associated restraining screw mechanisms which are formed of metallic components which would be subject to corrosion in use.